Un nuevo comienzo
by GeorRo
Summary: Luego de la Guerra contra Hades, el Santuario de a poco volvía a la normalidad. Pero Athena quería tener a sus guerreros de élite con ella de nuevo... y sabia muy bien quien podía ayudarla. Que les traerá esta nueva vida a los Caballeros Dorados? Aclaración: sume un personaje inventado por mi
1. El deseo de Athena

CAPITULO I

Habían pasado seis meses desde el fin de la batalla contra Hades. Después de mucho esfuerzo los habitantes del Santuario habían logrado reconstruirlo. Saori pasaba mucho tiempo en él, dirigiendo la reconstrucción y organizando las diversas actividades de los guerreros sobrevivientes. Solo se ausentaba para tratar temas de la Fundación en Japón.

Con respecto a los Santos de Bronce, luego de la lucha contra Hades tomaron un tiempo de descanso: Shun ayudando a Saori en la fundación; Shiryu en los 5 picos; y Seiya y Hyoga fueron al Santuario a cooperar con la reconstrucción del mismo. De Ikki no sabían mucho para variar… Después de un tiempo todos se reunieron en el Santuario y tomaron diferentes tareas de vigilancia y entrenamiento de novatos. No era que una nueva guerra estuviese cerca, pero la orden de Athena debía recomponerse de alguna manera.

Más allá que de a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad, Saori aun sentía que faltaba algo para estar totalmente feliz. Su orden Dorada. Aun sentía una gran tristeza por lo ocurrido con sus guerreros más fuertes, su elite. Se sentía culpable de sus muertes, empezando por la batalla de las 12 casas. Sentía que merecían una nueva oportunidad. TODOS. Más aun luego de que los 13 (porque Kanon también era un Caballero de Athena) se sacrificaran en la guerra contra Hades por ella, para salvarla. Necesitaba hacer algo por ellos. Necesitaba darles una nueva oportunidad, necesitaba tenerlos con ella.

Y sabía quién podía ayudarla…

Decidida a recuperarlos se dirigió al templo de Athena y encendió su cosmos. Busco con ello poder comunicarse con quien necesitaba. El único que podía hacer algo al respecto. Zeus.

\- Mi querida Athena, ¿a qué se debe tu llamado? Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz – escucho Saori en sus adentros.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, y con Hades y Poseidón. Tengo un pedido que hacer, que creo será conveniente para los tres. – dijo con una voz convincente que desconocía en ella.

\- Por supuesto Athena, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a cooperar contigo. Hades aún está herido por la batalla, supongo que puedo hacer algo con él. Con respecto a Poseidón deberías comunicarte con él. Ninguno de los dos posee actualmente un cuerpo contenedor para poder ir al Santuario, por lo que creo que sería conveniente reunirnos en el Olimpo.

\- Me parece perfecto, Gracias. Entonces, me comunico con Poseidón y tú me avisas cuando sepas algo de Hades, verdad?

\- Muy bien Athena. Un gusto hablar contigo! Adiós

Cuatro largos días habían pasado desde esa conversación con Zeus, y Saori estaba preocupada ya que no había recibido novedad alguna. De pronto una luz muy brillante apareció frente a ella y un joven muy apuesto apareció.

\- Buenos días princesa Athena. Mi nombre es Regulus y soy uno de los Ángeles del Reino de los cielos. He venido a llevarla al Olimpo por orden del señor Zeus. – el joven permanecía arrodillado frente a ella y hablaba con una voz serena

\- Regulus. Sera un placer acompañarte. – le respondió Saori

\- Muy bien señora. Tome mi mano. Yo la llevare hacia allí.

Y sin más, ambos desaparecieron del templo.


	2. La reunión de los Dioses

CAPITULO II 

…**en el Olimpo…**

Saori llego y se sorprendió al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. Nunca había estado allí pero lo que veía era tal cual se lo imaginaba. Era un lugar tranquilo, pacifico. Con mucha vegetación y luz. Era muy similar a los Campos Elíseos del Inframundo…

\- He cumplido con lo que me fue encomendado señorita. Ahora debo retirarme ya que los mortales no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. – Regulus hizo una reverencia y desapareció del lugar.

Saori se quedó sola. Admirando el lugar a su alrededor.

\- Mi querida Athena, que gusto me da verte. – dijo una voz detrás de ella

Saori se dio vuelta y lo que vio la dejó anonadada. Zeus estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Era un hombre alto, de largos cabellos blancos, ojos grises y perfectos rasgos. Tenía las facciones de un hombre joven, y le sonreía de una forma que a Saori le pareció seductora. No supo porque pero se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

\- Gracias Zeus. Es un placer al fin conocerte. – dijo Saori. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No es necesario que hagas una reverencia Athena, tú eres una diosa como yo. – la voz de Zeus era serena, tranquila. Y dicho esto tomo la mano de Saori – Ven, tenemos un asunto pendiente, no es así?

Saori y Zeus caminaron unos metros hasta que Saori vio dos figuras más.

\- Hades, Poseidón. – dijo la diosa. Poseidón le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Hades sin embargo la miraba con desprecio.

\- Ahora que estamos los cuatro tal vez puedas decirnos cuál es el motivo de esta reunión. – Zeus fue quien hablo.

\- Si, por supuesto. – Athena tomo valor para decir lo que había estado practicando durante días. – Como saben luego de la batalla contra Hades he perdido a la mayoría de mi orden. En especial a la orden dorada. El Santuario quedo destruido y luego de mucho esfuerzo logramos reconstruirlo y de a poco las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad. Pero aún hay algo que no está bien. Mis caballeros dorados… siento que su muerte fue injusta y necesito tenerlos conmigo. Por eso vine hasta aquí. Quiero pedirles que les permitan recuperar su vida, y así tenerlos en mi orden.

\- Pero Athena, ellos murieron sirviéndote. Era su deber como Caballeros el arriesgarlo todo por ti y por tu mundo. – fue Zeus quien hablo

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo! – Fue Hades quien tomó la palabra. - En las guerras siempre hay caídos, yo perdí a todos mis espectros y jueces. Perdí la batalla y lo acepto. ¿Por qué tú tendrías el privilegio de recuperar a tu preciada orden dorada, y en cambio Poseidón y yo conformarnos con nuestros guerreros muertos? No. No sería justo.

\- Justamente quería pedir que las tres órdenes sean revividas. Junto con mis caballeros dorados, los jueces del Inframundo y los generales Marinos. Así los tres recuperaríamos a nuestros guerreros. Eso sí, creo que sería conveniente hacer un acuerdo de paz entre los tres.

\- Entiendo. Como sabes, solo Hades puede traer a la vida las almas de personas ya muertas. Y se necesita mucho poder para traer además sus cuerpos. Es un trabajo de varios dioses a la vez. Por eso quisiste que nos reuniéramos los 4, ¿verdad Athena?- Zeus tenía razón. Saori sabía que necesitaba la cooperación de Hades para traer a la vida a sus caballeros, y el no aceptaría si no obtenía algún beneficio. Además necesitaría la ayuda de algún dios más (no es fácil regresar a la vida a tanta gente), por lo que si lograba convencer a Poseidón sería más fácil. Eso sí, era arriesgado ya que ambos habían peleado en contra de ella. Así que sumo a Zeus, un acuerdo de paz frente al Dios de Dioses le aseguraba que ninguno de los dos la atacaría de nuevo.

\- Exacto. Creo que los tres queremos con nosotros a nuestros guerreros de elite. Poseidón sus generales, Hades a sus jueces y yo a mis caballeros Dorados. Yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar un acuerdo de paz entre los tres si se cumple mi deseo.

\- ¿Ustedes que dicen? Hades, Poseidón?

\- Por mí no hay problema. – Poseidón se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo – Sabes Athena que en la guerra contra Hades coopere con tus guerreros y he entendido que no tiene caso luchar contra ti. Además, sería bueno recuperar a mis generales. Mi reino ha quedado muy vulnerable y temo que alguna amenaza externa llegue y quiera conquistarlo. Así que estoy de acuerdo con lo que propones.

Saori sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Debo decir que eres valiente Athena. Venir hasta el Olimpo con una propuesta de este estilo. Sabes que solo yo puedo volver a la vida a las almas de los que habitan el inframundo, y también sabes que no lo hare gratuitamente. Pero la idea de recuperar a mis queridos Jueces es tentadora. Zeus, ¿no crees acaso que jugar con las vidas humanas es peligroso? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

\- Creo que hay que aceptar que todos estos guerreros murieron cumpliendo su deber, protegiendo con su vida a sus Dioses. Y eso es algo que debemos aprender a aceptar Athena. Sin embargo, entiendo que sientas un aprecio por ellos y creas que sus muertes fueron injustas. Eres muy compasiva querida Athena, debes aprender a cumplir con tu papel de diosa y dejar ciertos sentimientos de lado.

\- Entonces… - Saori dijo esto mirando al suelo triste. Zeus nunca aprobaría algo así.

\- Entonces, si de verdad prometen cumplir con el acuerdo de paz; y luchar juntos contra amenazas externas que quieran destruir el mundo. Estoy de acuerdo. – Zeus dijo esto y miro hacia Saori. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y ella se la devolvió con los ojos llenos de esperanza. – Yo también tengo guerreros que aprecio mucho, así que entiendo lo que sientes. Sin embargo debes entender que su vida está al servicio del bienestar del reino. Y de su dios.

\- Entiendo. Gracias! Entonces Hades, ¿puedes hacerlo?

\- Creo que sí. Me tomara tiempo y necesitare mucha ayuda. Tus guerreros son muchos. Pero lo hare. Y también formare parte de ese maldito acuerdo de paz. – Hades sonrió. Ya no quería atacar a Athena.

\- Gracias!

\- Muy bien entonces. Hades comienza con el trabajo. Y si necesitas ayuda, comunícate y alguno de los tres iremos a ayudarte. Recuerden que no deben atacarse entre sí. Si lo hacen, serán expulsados del Olimpo para siempre y quedaran sellados en el Tártaro. ¿Quedo claro? – Zeus dijo esto mirando especialmente a Hades.

\- Sí, sí. Lo sabemos. Bueno, regresare a mi reino submarino. Espero que no tardes mucho Hades! Con permiso. – y así sin más, Poseidón desapareció.

\- Si me permiten regresare a mis aposentos así comienzo con el trabajo que me fue encomendado. Además debo buscar un humano para que sea mi contenedor ya que el querido Shun ahora está muy cerca de Athena. Poseidón puede retornar a Julián Solo, pero yo no puedo renacer de nuevo en un Santo de Athena. Con permiso. Estaremos en contacto. – una nube negra apareció alrededor de su cuerpo y Hades desapareció.

\- Muy bien Athena, tus deseos se han cumplido. Espero que entiendas que más allá que tus guerreros puedan volver a la vida, esto no es más que una excepción. Celebro el acuerdo de paz entre ustedes. Y espero poder vernos más seguido. Nosotros cuatro debemos estar unidos para así afrontar amenazas externas. Ahora, Regulus te llevara de nuevo al Santuario. Estaremos en contacto querida Athena… - le sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y Zeus desapareció.

Saori se quedó sola de nuevo, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tendría a sus caballeros de nuevo. Espero a que Regulus apareciera y regreso al Santuario con la esperanza de volver a tener a su orden entera nuevamente.


End file.
